


Okruszki od ptaszków

by LoboBathory



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Poliamoria, eklerki, komunikacja podstawą udanego związku, otwarte związki, słodkości na każdym kroku, w końcu trójkąt, związki poliamoryczne w zalążku
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komunikacja podstawą udanego związku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Okruszki od ptaszków

**Author's Note:**

> Niebetowane. Za literówki serdecznie przepraszam.   
> Opowiadanie dedykowane Clincikowi (asgardiancoffemaker) jako współpomysłodawczyni.

Tony i Loki w zasadzie nie musieli dzielić mieszkania. Starka stać było na własne, a Loki mógłby bez trudu opłacić przyzwoity pokój w domu studenckim. Tony mógł sobie pozwolić na marnotrawienie pieniędzy z funduszu powierniczego na dwupoziomowy, nowoczesny apartament z podziemnym garażem na strzeżonym osiedlu. Lokiego ledwo-ledwo było stać na połowę czynszu, którą upierał się płacić, na co przeznaczał całe swoje pieniądze zaoszczędzone na studia przez rodzinę oraz własne dochody z tłumaczeń z martwych języków, jak połabski, które studiował z taką pasją. Z nieznanych nikomu powodów Loki nie chciał mieszkać z Thorem w wynajmowanym przez niego wielopokojowym mieszkaniu przy kampusie. Było to trudne do pojęcia, biorąc pod uwagę, jak starszy brat go uwielbiał (zdaniem Tony’ego i wszystkich postronnych obserwatorów ich rodzinnej patologii – bezpodstawnie, bo Loki traktował brata jak uciążliwy, nieznośny obowiązek).

Tony, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, chełpiąc się swoją samodzielnością, po prostu nie chciał mieszkać sam. Dlatego nie tylko zgodził się na współlokatora w postaci Lokiego, ale także regularnie urządzał imprezy i zachęcał znajomych i przyjaciół do częstego wpadania na dłużej. Nikt nie rozumiał, czemu aspołeczny Loki to toleruje, zwłaszcza, że mieli tylko jednego wspólnego przyjaciela (Thor się tak jakby nie liczył, biorąc pod uwagę, jak Loki go traktował). Pechowcem, na którego spadło to nieszczęście był Clint, którego z Tonym łączył pasywno-agresywna seria jednonocnych przygód, jakie obaj zwykle traktowali następnego dnia jako żenujące nieszczęście, o którym wspominać wypada jedynie we własnych docinkach na swoich autodestrukcyjnych tendencji. Nie mogli natomiast ustalić, który z nich jest bardziej żałosny, że sypia z tym drugim na poprawę humoru, kiedy robi mu się nieszczególnie i smutnawo.

Z Lokim z kolei Clinta łączył Syndrom Sztokholmski po nieszczęsnym „związku”, jaki próbowali budować przez kilka jesiennych tygodni na pierwszym roku. Obaj jednogłośnie zwalili to potem na listopadową chandrę i fakt, że pomaga na nią tylko poranna sesja seksu oralnego. Teraz z kolei usilnie starali się z sobą nie sypiać, ponieważ Loki uparcie nie chciał przyznać, że jest w związku z Tonym. Nie zawsze jednak udawało im się utrzymać tak stanowczo z dala od siebie.

Przez „bycie z Tonym” Loki rozumiał to, że sypia z nim mniej lub bardziej regularnie przez różne okresy ich współlokatorstwa, ale żaden z nich nie ma zamiaru pierwszy przyznać, że to coś „poważnego”. Tym bardziej, że nie wyglądało to zbyt poważnie. Loki zbywał wzruszeniem ramion to, że Tony sypia okazyjnie również z Clintem. Wcześniej aspirujący inżynier i samozwańczy geniusz sypiał z Brucem, Pepper i Jarvisem, swoim laboratoryjnym partnerem. Loki sądził, że gdyby to było „poważne”, miałby coś przeciwko puszczalstwu Starka, tym bardziej, że sam nie odczuwał takich panerotycznych ciągot, zajęty nauką i niańczeniem Tony’ego. I okazyjnie Clinta. Więc jak długo jednonocne przygody Starka i jego co jakiś czas odnawiane miłostki nie próbowały się wprowadzać, przestawiać im rzeczy w mieszkaniu ani palić w nim kadzidełek, był gotów nawet pomachać im na do widzenia, gdy mijali się przy śniadaniu, a Stark opierał się potem na jego ramieniu i mamrotał coś o tym, co będą robić wieczorem i jak Loki ładnie pachnie, i jak miękkie są jego koszule.

Tony też nie uważał, żeby między nimi było coś poważnego, właśnie dlatego, że Clint i Loki mieli historię, która nie była zamierzchła i skończona. Nie żeby myśl o trójkącie do głowy mu nie przyszła, skoro obaj okazyjnie sypialni z Bartonem, ale jakoś nie wiedział, jak podjąć temat, bo Loki bywał strasznie fochliwy. Więc milczał na temat tego, ile razy widział rano Clinta w kuchni, w samej bieliźnie, serwującego im świeże bułeczki na śniadanie, kiedy obaj wybiegali z mieszkania, zaspani i spóźnieni. Wiedział, że Clint nie zawsze zostawał na noc u niego, konkluzja więc nasuwała się sama. Poza tym, Loki nigdy nie deklarował, że chciałby, aby Stark zaczął trzymać fiuta na wodzy, więc chyba wszystkim było miło, lekko i przyjemnie, i całkowicie niezobowiązująco.

Dziwne, że zawsze zaciskał pięści, kiedy o tym myślał. Nie, żeby chciał zmieniać swój tryb życia, bo był towarzyskim stworzeniem, nie wiedziałby nawet, jakby zareagował na wysunięty przez Lokiego postulat zmiany swoich imprezowo-seksualnych nawyków. I sądził, że nigdy nie będzie miał okazji się dowiedzieć, bo Lokiemu nie zależy dosyć, aby się tym przejąć.

W takich chwilach tylko cynamonowe bułeczki od Clinta, ze słodkim nadzieniem z jabłek, jeszcze ciepłe, ratowały go przed smutnym pochlipywaniem, które byłoby tak bardzo nie w jego stylu.

I jeszcze to, że Clint parzył świetną kawę.

***

Loki w pewnym momencie przestał liczyć, ile nocy Clint spędza ze Starkiem, bo byłoby zbyt przygnębiające. Wynik bowiem nieodmiennie wskazywałby: więcej niż z nim. Teoretycznie wynagrodzeniem za niedoświadczone orgazmy miały być słodkości, jakie Barton przynosił ze sobą, zostawiając pączki i eklerki w salonie, gdzie zawsze mogli je złapać, wychodząc w pośpiechu. Do tego na barze zawsze stała ciepła kawa w ekspresie, mocna i aromatyczna, na jaką stać tylko Starka. Loki nie powinien narzekać. Tony wciąż był cudownie obłapiający względem niego, a seks nie stracił na jakości ani na częstotliwości. Tylko, że Clint był tam zawsze wtedy, gdy Tony nie był z nim. Było to trochę… przygnębiające. Jakby teraz to Loki znajdował się na bocznym torze, był przystawką, a nie głównym daniem. To było aż zbyt boleśnie znajome uczucie.

Poprawiał sobie nastrój wycinając lawendowo-marcepanowe makaroniki, najwyraźniej domowej produkcji, które ktoś, pewnie Clint, zostawił w salonie na stole. Zastanawiał się mgliście, skąd je dostał. Może Pepper je przysłała? Czasami robiła coś takiego w ramach wzmacniania pozytywnego poprawnych zachowań Starka, gdy ten odwalił jakąś część papierkowej roboty w laboratorium. Praktyka nauczyła ją skuteczności behawiorystycznego podejścia do Tony’ego.

Więc Loki popadł w lekką depresję na kanapie, zwijając się w kocykowe burito nieszczęścia i wcinając kruche słodkości. W tym stanie został znaleziony przez Starka, który wrócił z laboratorium ze zwiniętym w kostkę kitlem pod pachą. Wokół niego unosił się zapach chemikaliów. Przysiadł na nogach Lokiego, zmuszając go pełnego oburzenia fuknięcia.

\- Co tam, piękności? – spytał, łapiąc jeden z nielicznych ocalałych makaroników. – Myślałem, że masz zajęcia do późna?

\- Odwołali – burknął Loki, przekrając się na drugi bok. Ponieważ jego stopy były unieruchomione przez tyłek Starka, wykręcił się jedynie tułowiem i teraz dodatkowo bolały go plecy.

\- Hmmm – zamruczał Tony, pochylając się nad nim. – Widzę jak cię to przygnębia. Twój głód bezużytecznej wiedzy jest niesamowity. Chcesz, żebym poprawił ci nastrój, o naburmuszony? – Zaczął wsuwać dłonie pod koc i dalej, pod koszulę Lokiego, na co ten aż cały się spiął i zjeżył, jak zirytowany kot.

\- Clint dzisiaj nie mógł przyjść? – wycharczał, odsuwając się od niego na tyle, na ile unieruchomione przez Starka nogi i splątany wokół nich koc pozwalały.

Tony zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ej, skarbie, o co chodzi? – spytał, nie wiedząc nawet, czy traktować to, co powiedział jego niemal prawie chłopak jak pytanie, czy jak stwierdzenie. – Jesteś zły, że Barton dzisiaj jeszcze nas nie nawiedził? Mógłbym spróbować ci to wynagrodzić – zasugerował w ostatnim akcie desperacji. – Ja też umiem słuchać godzinami o tym jak nawijasz po sumeryjsku czy coś. Wiesz, jak grzeczny mały sub, na którego go sobie wytrenowałeś. Bez zasypiania. – Obiecał. – A potem zrobię ci loda.

Loki z trudem powstrzymał się od uduszenia go poduszką.

\- Słuchaj – zaczął. – Miałem średnio przyjemny dzień i nic nie zapowiada, żeby miało być lepiej. Powiem to raz i liczę na to, że zrozumiesz: odwal się, Stark! – Podniósł głos bardziej niż początkowo zamierzał.

\- Ej! – Tony zerwał się z kanapy, marszcząc brwi. – Dobra, księżniczko, kumam. Fochaj się dalej, jak ci tak dobrze. Może jak twój ptaszek wpadnie i wymuskasz mu piórka, przejdzie ci ta męska menstruacja. Odezwij się wtedy – warknął, wkurwiony, że jego dobre intencje zostały tak bezpodstawnie i chamsko odrzucone. Wstał i ruszył w kierunku schodów. – Naprawdę nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Loki – kontynuował, bo nie wiedział, kiedy się zamknąć. – Nie czepiasz się moich seksapad, ja nie wyrzucam ci twoich, serio, nie mam nic przeciwko Clintowi, ale jeśli chcesz zastąpić nim mnie, to po prostu powiedz, kurde, nie będę ci przecież robił problemów, facet może tu zamieszkać, jeśli o mnie chodzi…

Lokiemu odjęło mowę. Na chwilę. Ale za to kiedy wróciła, zrobiła to z podwójnym impetem, wejściem smoka i kopniakiem z wpół obrotu.

\- Moich seksapad?! – wydarł się, siadając na kanapie. – Serio, Stark, posuwasz wszystko, co się rusza, każdą osobę, która mówi ci „cześć” na kampusie, mojego byłego. Chryste, jestem pewien, że chociaż raz przeleciałeś mojego brata, a mi wypominasz jeden, jeden kurwa, związek sprzed dwóch lat?!

\- Ale właśnie nic ci nie wypominam! – Tony zatrzymał się w pół kroku na schodach, odwrócił się i zaczął się drzeć, bo to było lepsze niż martwić się, że Loki odstawia go na boczny tor. – Próbuję na spokojnie ustalić, czy zszedłeś się z Clintem, do jasnej cholery! Sypiasz z nim częściej niż ze mną, co mam sobie myśleć?!

\- O czym ty bredzisz?! – Loki zerwał się z kanapy.

\- O tym, że Barton spędza tu więcej czasu niż w akademiku, bo rozkłada przez tobą nogi!

\- Chyba przed tobą! – W dwóch krokach znalazł się przy schodach, dysząc z wściekłości. Tony stał na drugim stopniu, więc trochę nad nim górował, co wkurzyło go jeszcze bardziej. Złapał go za poły bluzy i przyciągnął do siebie tylko po to, żeby go nieco obniżyć.

\- Jesteś takim dupkiem… - zaczął Stark, wyrywając się, ale przerwało mu mało subtelne „ekhem ekhem” z okolic kuchni.

W progu pomieszczenia stał Clint. Miał na sobie fioletowe spodnie od dresu i biały fartuszek. I nic poza tym. Jego bose stopy wyglądały dziwnie nieprzyzwoicie na ciemnych panelach podłogi.

Zapamiętale mieszał coś słodko pachnącego i trochę lepkiego drewnianą łyżką w wielkiej misce.

\- Technicznie rzecz ujmując – powiedział – to ty, Stark, rozkładasz nogi przede mną. Okazyjnie. Cześć. Chcecie eklerki?

Wyraz skonsternowania na ich twarzy był tak rażący, że zaproponował im jeszcze kawy na poprawę jakości pracy umysłowej.

Dopiero kiedy wcisnął każdemu kubek, odważyli się kontynuować rozmowę.

\- Clincik – zaczął Tony. – Kiedy przyszedłeś?

Barton pomerdał w misce, uniósł łyżkę do ust, posmakował i skrzywił się trochę.

\- Jakiś czas temu – powiedział od niechcenia.

\- Jaki dokładnie? – Loki również zaczął mieć wątpliwości.

\- A będzie z dwa miesiące – Chłopak przyznał się tylko dlatego, że ta rozmowa niemile przypomniała mu wyjątkowo kiepski film, który oglądał kiedyś po pijaku na jakieś imprezie.

Loki i Tony spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Próbujesz nam powiedzieć, że od dwóch miesięcy nie wychodzisz z tego mieszkania? – upewnił się Tony.

\- No nie, pogięło cię? – zdziwił się Clint. – Jasne, że wychodzę. Mam zajęcia w weekendy. I ktoś musi robić zakupy, bo żaden z was nie pomyśli o napełnieniu lodówki, zołzy jedne.

\- Uhm – Loki przełknął spory łyk kawy. – Te słodkości to od ciebie, tak?

\- No! – Barton uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Smakują wam? Dostały niezłe oceny, wiecie. W sensie, chyba jestem w tym naprawdę dobry.

\- Clincik – powiedział z rozpaczą Stark. – Ale w czym?

\- W cukiernictwie! – Popukał łyżką w miskę z jawną dumą. – Początkowo myślałem, że też nie wypali, ale daję radę… - Widząc ich zabłąkane spojrzenia, odłożył miskę na stolik, skrzyżował ramiona i zaczął jeszcze raz. – Wywalili mnie po pierwszym semestrze, bo nie zdałem bioli. Wiem, Bruce by mi pomógł, ale szczerze? Nie czułem tego. Wiecie, oni wszyscy przychodzili na te wieczorki naukowe z masą notatek i wykresami, a ja przynosiłem tartaletki i mini-pizze. Oni kuli układy anatomiczne, ja piekłem rogaliki. I zorientowałem się, że bardziej mi zależy na tym, czy im smakuje niż na ocenach. Więc kiedy nie zdałem bioli, uznałem to za znak. Zapisałem się na kurs dla cukierników i chyba naprawdę dobrze mi idzie. Tylko wiecie, no… - Zamilkł na chwilę i uciekł przed nimi wzrokiem. – Wywalili mnie z akademika. Koczowałem najpierw u Nat, na waleta, ale nie mogłem spać długo na podłodze między łóżkiem jej i Bobbi, musiałem ruszyć dalej. A wy i tak nigdy nie używacie tej wypaśnej kuchni! Co się miała marnować? Śpię w śpiworze pod stołem, piekę słodkości na zajęcia i zostawiam wam próbki. W sensie, czasem fajnie się przekimać w łóżku, więc wolałbym, żebyś dalej, Stark, rozkładał nogi przed mną. Albo się wyniosę, nie wiem.

Tony i Loki popatrzyli na siebie.

\- Myślałem, że wciąż sypiasz z Tonym – powiedział Loki powoli, pijąc kawę z pewnym zawstydzeniem. – W sensie, bez przerwy. Częściej niż sypia z kimkolwiek innym. Ze mną.

\- Och, Loki, nie musisz się tym martwić, zawsze będziesz moją pierwszą żoną – przysiągł Stark teatralnym tonem, za co dostał w łeb od Lokiego.

Clint wywrócił oczyma.

\- Ty! – Tony wskazał na niego palcem. – Na górze jest dość miejsca na jeszcze jedno łóżko, więc wiesz. Możemy ci jedno dostawić…

\- Nie stać mnie na czynsz w tym lokum… - próbował wtrącić Clint.

\- … albo wyrzucić te dwa, które mamy i wstawić jedno naprawdę wielkie – kontynuował niezrażony Tony. – Wiecie, takie na trzy osoby.

\- Czy ty właśnie próbujesz pokryć szczodrym gestem swoją fantazję o trójkącie? – upewnił się Loki.

\- Tylko jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, inaczej to żadna zabawa – zapewnił Stark. – W każdym razie, chciałbym, żeby Clint został. Dłużej. Długo. Lepiej nam się żyje, jak ktoś piecze dla nas eklerki, nie sądzisz Loki?

\- Myślę… - chłopak upił łyk kawy - … że to nie jest najgorszy z twoich pomysłów, Stark. Eklerki są w porządku.

Clint trochę się rozjaśnił.

\- Trzyosobowe łóżka też są w porządku – dodał Loki.

Clint uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Zrobię eklerki warte czynszu za to piekielne mieszkanie, burżuje wy jedne – zapewnił i powędrował z powrotem do kuchni. Tony i Loki podążyli za nim, ukradkiem chwytając się za ręce.

To była ich pierwsza kłótnia.

Już nie mogli doczekać się pierwszego seksu na zgodę.

 


	2. Przegródka na pancakesy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domowe porządki w dekadenckim, studenckim gnieździe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niebetowane. Ciężko o betę, która nie miałaby mnie dość po pewnym czasie. Tradycyjnie, fik powstał jako prezent dla Clincika (asgardiancoffeemaker). 
> 
> Piosenkę, którą śpiewają nasi dzielni bohaterowie znaleźć można [tutaj](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsZDWNk_RIA)

 

_Get up, get out, you lazy lout_

_Get into your working clothes_

_Up to your knees in oil and grease_

_And a grindstone to your nose_

           

            Nucili sobie Clint i Tony, chociaż każdy do nieco innej melodii, a Stark nawet próbował naśladować zdeformowane głosy kurzyko–podobnych stworzonek z teledysku. Obaj zostali zagonieni przez Lokiego do gruntownych porządków, ponieważ, jak zauważył ich naczelny, dyżurujący lingwista i pełnoetatowy kochanek, mieszkanie im porosło syfem. Mężczyźni przemilczeli zgodnie, iż znaczą część tego syfu stanowią kserówki Lokiego. Książki co prawda trzymał w restrykcyjnym porządku na regałach i korzystał z nich na tyle często, iż nie zdążyły pokryć się kurzem. Ale za to materiały na zajęcia, fragmenty zleceń, tłumaczenia fikuśnych, martwych języków, które popełniał dla własnej przyjemności i pisane po oksytańsku wiersze, sławiące piękno męskiej miłości, które wydawało mu się, że dobrze przed nimi kryje, zalegały na każdej płaskiej powierzchni, stosami i pojedynczymi kartkami. Ponieważ Loki przejawiał prawdziwie chomiczą naturę w pewnych aspektach życia, nie miał  zwyczaju wyrzucać żadnej kartki, która wszak mogła byś skarbnicą mądrości i kiedyś się jeszcze przydać. Oczywiście, że się nie przydawały, a on sam szybko o nich zapominał, pozwalając, by pokrywały się kurzem, pyłem i okruszkami z eklerków. Stosy kartek zaczęły zalegać pod stołami i krzesłami nie tylko w jego pokoju, ale w każdym pomieszczeniu, poza kuchnią, gdzie by długo nie pożyły, bo Clint. Rozwalone bindowania składowanych na podłodze kopii podręczników zaczepiały o fragmenty ubrań i darły im swetry, gdy turlali się w miłosnych igraszkach.

            Tony i Clint wciąż mieli mały problem z przetworzeniem tego, jakim cudem zgodzili się na sprzątanie tego bałaganu. Najbardziej dziwił się sobie Clint, bo kuchnia stanowiąca jego warsztat pracy, była nieskazitelnie czysta. Kubki były nawet poukładane kolorystyczne w szafkach. Tony dziwił się nieco mniej, bo był zbyt zajęty byciem wdzięcznym za to, że nikomu nie wpadło do głowy pchać się do jego warsztatu. Loki tylko stanął w progu, omiótł pomieszczenie wzrokiem i poprosił go, żeby uważniej składował swoje łatwopalne materiały. Bałagan wytwarzany przez Starka poza warsztatem był jednak kompatybilny z syfem Lokiego – inżynier korzystał z porzuconych przez kochanka kartek, aby radośnie wypełniać je szaleńczymi i genialnymi wzorami w napadzie twórczego geniuszu, który mógł go trafić w każdej chwili: czy to oglądali razem film na kanapie i ruchy kamery podsuwały mu pomysł na ulepszenie wzoru obliczeniowego trajektorii lotu w jego najnowszym projekcie, albo kiedy całował się leniwie z Clintem na podłodze w progu kuchni, albo kiedy właśnie szamali małe co nieco, aby odzyskać siły po erotycznej gimnastyce. Chciwie łapał wtedy palcami ubrudzonymi spermą albo cukrem pudrem, albo oboma, najbliższy kawałek papieru i wynajdywał znikąd długopis, i tworzył, nawet szczęśliwy, że Clint i Loki są tak zajęci sobą nawzajem, że nie mają nic przeciwko temu, że na chwilę się odłącza od rzeczywistości.

            Jednak istniała też pewna część burdelu Starka, która wymykała się spod kontroli, pozwalając, by części jego projektów, czy to zaliczeniowych, czy to prywatnej rozrywki stanowiące pobłażanie własnym szaleńczym wizjom, zalegały poza warsztatem, brudząc smarem i olejem ich drogie skórzane kanapy i dębowe meble. Metaliczno–słodki zapach ciętego metalu i wyrafinowanych wypieków zdawał się stanowić stały element ich mieszkania. Tą część Tony gotów był posprzątać, licząc na oralną formę podziękowania od Lokiego. A może nawet od Lokiego i Clinta jednocześnie. Na samą myśl zachłysnął się na chwilę powietrzem i przybrał ten szczególny, rozmarzony wyraz twarzy, który świadczył, że myśli albo o seksie albo o obwodach scalonych.

            Sprzątanie salonu i przyległości zajęło im całą niedziele. Przy okazji znaleziono kilka ciekawych rzeczy, które uznano za zagubione w tajemniczych okolicznościach, jak okulary Lokiego (i był to przy okazji pierwszy raz, jak jego kochankowie dowiedzieli się, że ten nieskazitelny, cholerny młody bóg nosi szkła kontaktowe, przez co Tony był teraz przekonany, że niesamowita zieleń jego oczu jest efektem kolorowych szkieł, bo _taki_ odcień nie może być naturalny), zestaw wiecznych piór, który Tony dostał od rodziców na jakąś Gwiazdkę i wyrzucił w kąt zaraz po powrocie z ferii, a Clint znalazł w jednym z butów w głębi szaf w korytarzu sakiewkę z kompletem swoich kości do RPG, ujawniając przed współlokatorami swoją naturę totalnego geeka. Nagabywany dalej, przyznał, że owszem, mówi po klingońsku, w trudnych chwilach w życiu zastanawia się, co na jego miejscu zrobiłaby Buffy i w akademiku miał plakat ze Stephanem Amellem nad łóżkiem. Natasha lubiła rzucać w niego strzałkami.

            Wszyscy byli zbyt zmęczeni, by brać się za pokoje na górze.

            – Jeszcze kuchnia – zauważył Loki, opierając się o framugę, zbyt zmęczony, by stać.

            Tony podziwiał widok, jaki przedstawiał sobą teraz jeden z jego przyszłych mężów: potargane włosy, okulary na nosie (zmusili go, by je założył), pomięty sweter. _Związałem się z hipsterem_ , pomyślał Starki i ogarnął go lekki niepokój, bo trochę się tym podniecił. Minimalnie. Ugh.

            – Odwalcie się od kuchni – zastrzegł z miejsca Clint. – Kuchnia jest czystsza niż u waszych mam. Pół życia spędzam polerując gałki przy szufladach.

            Loki zamrugał.

            – Doskonały powód, aby popaść w kryzys egzystencjalny – przyznał. – Ale Clincik, żaden z nas nie wchodzi normalnie do kuchni, odkąd ty tu mieszkasz i wczoraj jak spałeś, a ja kończyłem pracę dla doktora Strange’a, poszedłem po herbatę, i, uhm, to mnie natchnęło do tych porządków, bo muszę się ciebie spytać, czemu, u licha, trzymasz naleśniki w szufladzie na sztućce? W lodówce nie ma już miejsca?

             Teraz to Clint zamrugał. Stark biernie przyglądał się tej wymianie zdań, wciąż pochłonięty własnymi myślami.

            Cukiernik z powołania podreptał do kuchni, a lokatorzy za nim. Otworzył lodówkę i stwierdził, że owszem, jest tam wciąż sporo miejsca. Zdezorientowany spojrzał na Lokiego. Otworzył jedną z obszernych szuflad i zajrzał do jej wnętrza. I podskoczył jak oparzony.

            – Czemu włożyłeś mi sztućce do szuflady na naleśniki?!   

            Loki cofnął się o krok, oniemiały. Poruszał otwartymi ustami, próbując znaleźć słowa, co nie było łatwe w tych okolicznościach. Na ratunek ruszył mu Tony. Zajrzał do szuflady, spojrzał na Clincika i uznał, że to pora, by działać, jeśli ma pozyskać także jego dozgonną wdzięczność.

            – Clincik, tak być nie może, to okropny burdel jest, no. Czekaj, zaraz ci zmontuję taki fajny wkład, z przegródkami na crepes i pancakesy, bo tak tego trzymać nie można, wszystko na kupie. – Zadowolony z siebie spojrzał na obu swoich kochanków. – Seksik na zachętę? – zaproponował, bo teraz chyba już mógł.

            I chyba się nie mylił, bo Loki wciąż w pewnym stuporze, ale zaczął ściągać sweter, a Clint, podjarany wizjom przegródki na panceksy, ochoczo ruszył do rozpinania mu spodni.

            Warto być czyścioszkiem, uznał Stark.


	3. Śniadanie dla ptaszków

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te wszystkie razy, kiedy Clincik myślał o innych i ten jeden raz, kiedy ktoś pomyślał o nim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niebetowane. Dedykowane Clincikowi mojemu życiowemu (asgardiancoffeemaker).

Clint co prawda rzucił studia dzienne i zaczął uczęszczać na weekendowy kurs cukiernictwa, koczując u swoich kochanków po tym, jak wywalono go z akademika, ale to nie znaczyło, że nic ze sobą nie robił i dysponował szkodliwym nadmiarem wolnego czasu. Raz, że miał mnóstwo pracy domowej, często wymagającej paru godzin stania nad kuchenką i na zmianę ogrzewania i chłodzenia skomplikowanych warstw kremów, sosów i wszelkiego rodzaju ciast, które potem miały stać się wyrafinowanymi słodkościami. Dwa, załapał się na praktyki w piekarni, co oznaczało, że całe noce spędza wypiekając świeży chleb, co było niesamowicie satysfakcjonującym zajęciem. Trzy, nie wiedział nawet, że wprowadzając się do apartamentu Starka, staje się pełnoetatową nianią dwójki dysfunkcyjnych, patologicznych, dekadenckich studenciaków, którym się z dobrobytu w dupach poprzewracało. Co prawda mógł ich trochę usprawiedliwić. Tony był pracoholikiem, który popadł w twórcze manie. A Loki nie tylko studiował z pasją i zacięciem, ale także dorabiał branymi na boku zleceniami, aby zarobione w ten sposób pieniądze dodawać do kwoty otrzymywanej co miesiąc od rodziców i ledwo–ledwo spłacać swoją połowę czynszu.

            Clint uznał, że Stark bardziej niż jego pieniędzy potrzebuje kanapek, więc czuł się zwolniony od czynszu, dokładając się jedynie do rachunków, które nie były imponująco wysokie.

            I niańczył ich, oczywiście. Dzień po dniu.

            Ten tydzień nie był wyjątkowy.

 

            1.

            W poniedziałki kończył pracę tak późno, że aż wcześnie, ponieważ piekarnia pracowała dłużej, by już o wpół do szóstej otworzyć się i oferować ciepłe pieczywo tym, którzy potrzebują go najbardziej, bo o tej barbarzyńskiej porze wybierają się do pracy. Wracał więc do domu koło 7, z ciepłymi bułkami marcepanowymi w torbie i świeżym chlebem, podgryzając rogalik z serem, który parował w chłodnym powietrzu poranka wraz z jego oddechem. Po powrocie do domu z miejsca zaparzał kawę w ilościach hurtowych i zaczynał robić kanapki. Dwadzieścia minut później rozlegało się pierwsze pełne irytacji przeklinanie, gdy zaspany Loki, który zapewne zarwał większość nocy, by skończyć przekład jakiegoś koptyjskiego tekstu na zajęcia, wtaczał się do łazienki, próbując się czesać i zakładać szkła kontaktowe w tym samym czasie. Gdy on zwlekał się na dół, nienagannie ubrany i gotowy ruszyć na podbój świata, Clint już podawał mu kawę i, nauczony doświadczeniem, spakowane kanapki na później. Loki uparcie odmawiał zjadania śniadań. Ledwo dopijał kawę, wkładając buty i płaszcz, i znikał za drzwiami, a już pojawiał się Tony, wciąż w pidżamie i już spóźniony na poranne zajęcia z robotyki. On wypijał kawę i zapychał się łapczywie jedzeniem, bo pewnie przegapił wczoraj kolację po tym, jak Clint prosto z zajęć szedł do pracy i nie miał kto go karmić. Kiedy Stark wsuwał w siebie jedną kanapkę za drugą, jakby był niszczarką pieczywa, Clint wkładał mu do torby wałówkę składającą się głównie ze słodkości, zwłaszcza zaś cynamonowych bułeczek. Teoretycznie Tony’ego było stać na zakupienie sobie obiadu na mieście, ale wiedział też, że geniusz nie pofatyguje się, by złożyć hołd potrzebom ciała, kiedy pracuje.

            Gdy wciąż ziewający Tony wychodził, Clint brał się za szybkie sprzątanie burdelu, jaki jego współlokatorzy narobili przez weekend, przyrządzał im szybki obiad do odgrzania, poporcjowany i podpisany, i szedł spać, by wstać na dziewiątą wieczorem do pracy.

 

            2.

            We wtorki wracał dość wcześnie, bo koło czwartej, co dawało mu dość czasu na drzemkę na kanapie, zanim chłopcy wstaną. Czasem robił im kanapki i zostawiał je na stole, z nadzieją, że pchani siłą inercji sami je wezmę i zwykle miał rację. Tym razem jednak wstał, bo chciał popracować nad własnym projektem. Loki dostał też dodatkową porcję ciastek owsianych z rodzynkami i karmelem dla Natashy, z którą miał się spotkać po południu. Clincik ledwo wyrobił się z ich upieczeniem, wkładał je więc do torebki jeszcze gorące.

            Tony miał zajęcia dopiero po południu, więc wstał w momencie, gdy Clint kończył przyrządzać serowy krem do przełożenia tęczowych mini–torcików. Udało mu się wypić kawę i wylizać miskę po sosie. Czekając, aż wypieką się ciasta, Clint przyrządził dla niego zestaw obiadowy, coś, co Loki nazywał amerykańskim zestawem bento–podobnym: potrawka z kurczaka i tłuczone ziemniaki na zimno, kawałki pikantnego omletu i sałatka z melonem. Skoro Stark planował siedzieć do nocy w laboratorium uniwersyteckim, powinien mieć coś pożywniejszego. A ponieważ wyszło mu więcej, przygotował też drugi taki zestaw dla jego partnera laboratoryjnego, Jarvisa.

 

            3.

            Udało mu się wyspać, bo nocki z wtorków na środy miał wolne. Dziwnie wybijało go to z rytmu, więc i tak spędzał noc na pichceniu, kładąc się spać koło trzeciej w nocy. Ale wysypiał się w ten sposób. We wtorki zresztą Loki przyprowadzał znajomych, zwykle Natashę i Pepper, które stanowiły pierwszy front degustacji jego prac zaliczeniowych. Mini–torciki były zachwycające, ale w smaku czegoś im brakowało. Natasha zasugerowała dodanie kruszonych migdałów i pistacji, prażonych w karmelu. Faktycznie, cudownie podkreślały smak białego sera w sosie.

            Tradycyjnie przygotował kanapki dla swoich kochanków. Tony zaciągnął go pod prysznic na szybki numerek, co wziął za dosadne podziękowanie.

            Jakimś cudem udało im się zjeść razem kolację. Clint przyrządził zapiekankę pasterską, z nadzieją, że następnego dnia dadzą radę ją sobie odgrzać.

 

            4.

            W czwartek obaj zaczynali zajęcia później, więc robił wtedy bardziej skomplikowane śniadania. Tym razem poeksperymentował z przepisem, który zdradziła mu Kate, jego partnerka na kursie: bekon zapiekany w cieście naleśnikowym z syropem klonowym. Okazały się strzałem w dziesiątkę, dziwnie pasując do suszonych pomidorów, które Loki dostał od matki w ostatniej paczce z domu. Tony praktycznie wylizał swój talerz, a potem wylizał Clinta, co Loki obserwował leniwie pijąc kawę i masując swoją erekcję przez spodnie, tak, że kiedy Stark skończył z jednym kochankiem, natychmiast musiał zająć się drugim.

            W efekcie obaj wyszli spóźnieni.

 

            5.

            Piątki były dla nich obu luźniejsze, ale Clint przygotowywał się na zajęcia, co oznaczało, że zasypiał zaraz po śniadaniu, spał parę godzin i zaszywał się w kuchni. Projekt brał ze sobą do pracy, ponieważ prosto z piekarni szedł na kurs – Kate przyjeżdżała po niego, żeby mógł chociaż zdrzemnąć się te dwadzieścia minut na tylnym siedzeniu, kiedy jechali na drugi koniec miasta. Śniło mu się wtedy, jak Loki i Tony bezradnie krążą po kuchni w poszukiwaniu kawy.

 

            6.

            Z jednej strony uwielbiał weekendy, bo szkoła, z drugiej ich nie cierpiał, bo prawie nie bywał w domu. Wracał w sobotę późno, szczęśliwy, że nie musi iść do pracy i zjadał resztki zapiekanki z czwartku, płacząc w duchu na widok zupek błyskawicznych zalegających w miskach w zlewie. Kartony po pizzy napawały go mniejszym bólem, bo zwykle dostawał kawałek. Pilnowali, żeby zostawić mu coś do zjedzenia, bo sam przynosił im po trochu każdego fajnego ciastka, jakie pojawiło się na zajęciach.

 

            7.

            W niedziele budził się w wielkim łóżku zbyt wcześnie, zadowolony, bo zajęcia miał dopiero po południu, a Tony i Loki mieli praktycznie wolne, zanim sobie przypomną o tym, co zapomnieli zrobić na poniedziałek. Wtedy zwykle uprawiali bardziej skomplikowany seks.

            Tym razem zdziwił się, bo obudził się jedynie w towarzystwie Tony’ego, który zaczął dobierać się do niego z podejrzaną determinacją. Czyżby ominęła go jakaś kłótnia między geniuszami? Nie za bardzo miał możliwości _myśleć_ , kiedy palce Tony’ego robiły to, co robiły w jego wnętrzu, ale kiedy już ochłonął jakiś czas później, niepokój powrócił.

            Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i do pokoju wszedł Loki tacą zastawioną na śniadanie dla trojga, znad której unosiły się smakowite zapachy.

            – Clint – uśmiechnął się, a Tony wygrzebał spod łóżka stojak pod tacę. Była tam kawa i sok pomarańczowy, tosty z dżemem pomarańczowym, jajka na miękko i bułki posmarowane masłem, plasterki szynki i bekonu, ten dziwny ryż na mleku z rodzynkami i migdałami, który Loki tak lubił, bo matka mu go przyrządziła.

            – Jezukurwachryste – jęknął Clint. – Chcecie ze mną zerwać, prawda? To dlatego, że nie dokładam się do czynszu? Kurwa, Tony, wypisz mi rachunek, oddam ci, serio, jak tylko zacznę zarabiać…

            Tony przerwał mu słowotok pocałunkiem. To był sprawdzony sposób, na niego samego też zawsze działało.

            – Clincie Bartonie – warknął Loki. – Idioto. To podziękowanie.

            – Pomyśleliśmy… w zasadzie Loki pomyślał… że wypada dodać nowy zwyczaj do już obowiązujących. Nazwaliśmy go: niedzielne rozpieszczanie Clinta – wyjaśnił Tony. – No wiesz. W ramach podziękowania za to, że ty rozpieszczasz nas.

            – Bez ciebie umarlibyśmy z głodu – powiedział Loki, a pod sarkazmem kryła się szczerość.

            – Sczeźli byśmy marnie – dodał Tony.

            – Więc jedz i przepraszam, ale nie jestem w tym tak dobry jak ty.

            Clint spojrzał na śniadanie. Oparł się wygodniej na ramionach Tony’ego i pozwolił, żeby Loki podsunął mu pod usta łyżeczkę ryżu.

            Posmakował i oblizał się.

            Chyba rozumiał, czemu Loki tak lubi tą prostą przekąskę.

            Smakowała domem.

           


	4. Je się oczami (usta mogą być zajęte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oglądanie programów kulinarnych to, w pewnych okolicznościach, gastronomiczny masochizm.

Loki przebiegł wzrokiem ostatnią linijkę tekstu i palce zamarły mu nad klawiaturą. Zamyślił się, przechylając głowę w bok i bezmyślnie żując końcówkę długopisu. Zmrużył oczy, które zalśniły na tyle groźnie, że aż dziwne, iż Word mu się nie zawiesił. Wykasował drugą połowę ostatniego zapisanego zdania, lekko zmieniając gramatykę, gdy przetłumaczył jeszcze raz. Hmmm. Tak, teraz brzmiało to o wiele lepiej. Subtelniej.

Zapisał zmiany i wyłączył program, opuścił wreszcie ekran laptopa. Wyjął długopis z ust i przeciągnął się, ziewając gromko. Było wpół do drugiej w nocy i właśnie skończył ostatnie tłumaczenie, nad którym pracował w ramach pracy zaliczeniowej. Piekły go oczy i nawet ich przetarcie po zdjęciu okularów niewiele dawało. Miał ochotę po prostu rzucić się na łóżko tak, jak siedział, nie zdejmując nawet ubrania i zasnąć, i spać, spać aż zapomni, że kiedykolwiek nad tym pracował, nawet jeśli kochał każdą minutę tego. Ale wiedział, że potrzebuje prysznica i nie wybaczy sobie, jeśli nie wykąpie się przed snem. I jeszcze ach, tak, musi coś zjeść. Jego żołądek zaburczał głośno na samą myśl. Może jeśli podskoczy mu cukier, będzie miał siłę doprowadzić się do porządku, a nie tylko zemdleć, osuwając się na biurko.

Z trudem, niemal wbrew sobie, wstał i ruszył w kierunku kuchni. Przystanął u szczytu schodów, nasłuchując. Coś było nie w porządku.

Do tej pory był tak zajęty, że nie zwrócił uwagi na nienaturalną ciszę panującą w mieszkaniu. Radio w kuchni było wyłączone, chociaż stanowiło niemal nieustanny dźwięk w tle ich życia odkąd Clint się wprowadził. Żadne konkurencyjne dudnienie nie dobiegało też z warsztatu. Clint i Tony nie krzyczeli na siebie znikąd, po parterze nie kręcili się ich znajomi z piwem, pizzą i domowymi wypiekami w rękach.

\- Uhm, Clint? Tony? – zawołał półgłosem, bo przecież mogli już spać, chociaż byłoby to nietypowe. Dziwne byłoby też, gdyby wyszli, nie informując go o tym, czy nie proponując, żeby oderwał się od pracy i poszedł z nimi.

Przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Cóż, są dorośli, znajdą się. Może Clint dzisiaj pracuje, a Tony został w laboratorium? Może na lodówce jest jakaś informacja? Albo dostał SMSa, a nie sprawdził komórki?

Zszedł na dół i z ulgą wychwycił szmer telewizora w salonie. Może zasnęli oglądając. Cicho podszedł w stronę drzwi do pokoju i przystanął w progu, próbując zrozumieć, co widzi.

Clint i Tony siedzieli przed telewizorem, zasłaniając mu ekran, nie widział, więc co oglądają. Ale sądząc po odgłosach… Cóż, dźwięk był przyciszony, ale oni nie. Wyraźnie słyszał, jak Tony nerwowo przełyka ślinę i wciąga nosem powietrze, niemal drżąc. Barton pomrukiwał cicho, aż wreszcie spomiędzy jego warg uciekł stłumiony jęk, a mężczyzn zagryzł dolną wargę, odwracając twarz w stronę Tony’ego. Jego policzki były zarumienione, a oczy lśniły, patrząc niemal błagalnie na mężczyznę u swego boku.

\- Oooo, oglądacie pornola? – ucieszył się Loki, wchodząc do pokoju.

Obaj podskoczyli, zawstydzeni, że ich przyłapał.

\- O jejku, Śnieżko, aleś nas wystraszył, myślałem, że już śpisz! – fuknął Tony, odwracając się w jego stronę po buziaka na przywitanie. Loki jednak zignorował go, ponieważ zobaczył, co działo się na ekranie i oblizał się bezwiednie.

\- Czemu oglądacie programy kulinarne z wyciszonym dźwiękiem? – spytał na wpół przytomnie, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od kusząco przyrumienionych zawijasów, polewanych właśnie gęstą warstwą karmelu o idealnym odcieniu brązu i doskonałej konsystencji, a jak głosił podpis w dole ekranu: solonego, aby lepiej komponował się z jabłkowym nadzieniem.

Żołądek Lokiego zaburczał jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio.

\- Komentarze były zbyt deprymujące dla Clincika - wyjaśnił Stark. – To brytyjski reality show, najwyraźniej jury to jakiejś cukiernicze bóstwa, o których nigdy nie słyszałem z powodu mojego amerykańskiego braku kultury, a każdy wypiek, jaki przyrządzając określają jako „skomplikowany”, „wyzywający” albo „wymagający”, co doprowadzało naszego ptaszka do łez. Już zaczynał pisać wypowiedzenie do swojej szkoły, ale go powstrzymałem. Więc tylko oglądamy, nie słuchamy. I tak robi z tego notatki, pracoholik jeden. – I faktycznie, Clint zawzięcie skrobał coś w notesie, wpatrzony jednocześnie w ekran, jakby wzrokiem odmierzał proporcje składników w słodkościach, które się na nim prezentowały.. – A co u ciebie, kochanie? Pracowałeś?

\- Hmm – potwierdził Loki niewyraźnie, czując się nagle bardzo senny. – Właśnie chciałem zjeść małe co nieco przed snem…

\- O, idziesz do kuchni? – ożywił się Barton. – W pojemniku na ciastka na lodówce stoi czekoladowo-kawowa baklava. Myślę, że każdy chciałby po kawałku.

\- W zasadzie wolałbym ten czekoladowo-imbirowy sernik…

-  Ostatni raz: nie zacznę ci piec sernika w środku nocy, Tony! Nie mamy składników!

W drodze do kuchni Loki usłyszał jeszcze jak Tony klnie szpetnie na ich niedostatecznie dobrze zaopatrzoną spiżarkę.

Zaparzył sobie herbaty i zjadł kanapkę z szynką, zanim wrócił do salonu z pojemnikiem słodkości. Usiadł razem z nimi, przezornie biorąc od razu dwa kawałki (mniej więcej tyle wypadało na osobę) i zaczął oglądać zmagania w tworzeniu ciastka idealnego. Sam nie zauważył kiedy pomiędzy łykami herbaty zaczęły mu się wymykać z ust ciche jęki uznania.

\- No nie? – zgodził się Tony. – A to nawet nie są profesjonaliści, pomyśl, co by tam Clincik mógł wyczarować…

Loki nawet się nie zdziwił widząc jak Barton rumieni się na te słowa i patrzy na Starka z pełnym pobłażliwości afektem. Wypił kolejny łyk herbaty.

Baklava skończyła się o wiele za szybko.

Minęła trzecia w nocy i Tony nie mógł uwierzyć, że w domu nie ma nic słodkiego.

\- Czekolada do topienia? Ozdoby z czekolady? Z lukru? Płatki śniadaniowe? Kajmak w puszce? Wafelki? Słone ciastka z orzechami? Cukier w kostkach? Clincie, cokolwiek?

Barton tylko kręcił głową ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy. Loki wypił herbatę. Skończyli czwarty sezon _The Great British Bake Off_ i w tym momencie zrobiłby komuś loda za tosta z dżemem albo miodem. Najchętniej Clintowi, ale przypadkowy człowiek z ulicy z batonikiem w kieszeni też byłby mile widziany.

Tak musiał czuć się Tony przez większość czasu, minus nieprzeparte pragnienie wylizania cukiernicy.

\- Pieprzyć to – warknął Stark, sięgając po tablet, co nie wróżyło dobrze. Z determinacją wpisał coś w wyszukiwarkę. I się zaczęło.

Jakieś dwanaście telefonów, kilka gróźb pozwów o nękanie i jedną obietnicę wysłania do nich policji, skoro są tak naćpani później, zdezorientowany taksówkarz dostarczył im pod drzwi trzy wciąż letnie porcje crème brûléez ostatniej czynnej restauracji w mieście. Tony słono za nie przepłacił, a teraz wręczał zmęczonemu facetowi sowity napiwek za ich odebranie i dowiezienie, ponieważ ekskluzywna restauracja sama z siebie nie prowadziła dowozów, a żaden z nich nie był dość przytomny, aby siąść za kółkiem.

Zjedli je na podłodze w korytarzu, bez skrupułów wylizując miseczki, za które też Tony musiał zapłacić.

Loki poczuł się ukojony, ale Starkowi widocznie wciąż czegoś jeszcze brakowało do szczęścia.

\- Clincik robi lepsze – oświadczył inżynier.

\- Trzeba było wysłać taksówkarza po zakupy do całodobowego to bym ci zrobił – powiedział Clint, wzruszając ramionami.

Tony wyglądał jakby go olśniło i zawył z rozpaczy. A może to już się Lokiemu przyśniło, tak samo jak to, że Tony zarzucił go na plecy i zaniósł do łóżka. Nie był pewny. Ale spał tej nocy naprawdę słodko, pomiędzy swoimi kochankami. 


	5. Cynamon jest w życiu tak samo potrzebny jak chili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starcie wizji kulinarnych Clinta i Lokiego. I upały.

W całym mieszkaniu roznosił się słodki zapach cukru i owoców, wypełniając apartament falami gorącego powietrza. Chociaż wszystkie okna były otwarte na oścież, a klimatyzacja działała sprawnie, w pokojach dalej było parno. Słodycz zdawała się oblepiać wilgotną od potu skórę i osadzać na stałe na włosach.   
Clint, w samych szortach i bezrękawniku, siedział na podłodze kuchni, pod ścianą, tak daleko od kuchenki, jak to tylko było możliwe, z dwiema miskami rozłożonymi pomiędzy nogami. Drylował wiśnie. Cierpki sok tryskał mu na ubranie i spływał po palcach, zostawiając ciemnoczerwone obwódki wokół paznokci. Z radia dobiegała głośna muzyka, zagłuszana jedynie skwierczeniem owoców na patelniach i w garnkach. 

And so I fall in love just a little, oh a little bit every day with someone new  
I fall in love just a little, oh a little bit every day with someone new  
I fall in love just a little, oh a little bit every day with someone new  
I fall in love just a little, oh a little bit every day with someone new

Śpiewał w radiu wokalista, który zauroczył ostatnio Lokiego nie tylko swoim głosem, ale też włosami.   
Loki stał przy kuchence, ubrany w spodnie od pidżamy i fartuszek kucharski, aby się nie poparzyć tryskającym, gorącym sokiem. Włosy spiął w mały koczek na czubku głowy, ale pojedyncze kosmyki i tak spadały mu na spoconą twarz, przylepiając się do czoła. Nie zwracał na nie uwagi, zawzięcie mieszając łyżką w czerwonej, kleistej mazi, jaka powstała z zmieszania gruszek i porzeczek z cukrem żelującym.   
Clint przypatrywał mu się, podziwiając grę mięśni na jego plecach, bezwiednie oblizując palce z kwaśnego soku wiśni, pogrążony w erotyczno – gastronomicznych fantazjach, aż zobaczył, jak u diaska mężczyzna przyprawia niemal gotowy dżem. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w niemym szoku. Próbował coś powiedzieć, walcząc głównie o złapanie powietrza, gdy do kuchni wszedł objuczony siatkami Tony.   
\- Słodka Matko Bosko Zielna, jakie upały, na zewnątrz jest jak w saunie. Lepiej, żebyście tym razem mieli dosyć cukru, bo więcej tam nie wyjdę, mowy nie ma! Jestem pewien, że skóra mi już schodzi z nosa i karku, a miałem krem z filtrem. Clint, bądź kochany, podaj mi piwo z lodówki… Clincik? Wszystko dobrze? Masz udar? Za długo siedzisz w tej kuchni, możesz mieć udar.  
\- On dodaje chili do dżemu! – wykrzyknął wreszcie Barton, oskarżycielsko wyciągając palec w stronę Lokiego.   
Loki tylko uniósł brew.   
\- Do chutneya – wyjaśnił spokojnie, sięgając po młynek z kolorowym pieprzem.   
\- Dżemu!  
\- Chutneya!  
Tony podrapał się po głowie i sam sięgnął po swoje piwo.  
\- Co to jest chutney? – spytał.  
\- Owocowa pikantno-słodka galaretka, taki dżem do mięs, doskonały jako nadzienie – odpowiedział mu Loki. – To przepis mojej matki. Porzeczki, gruszki, cynamon i chili.   
\- Specjalnie do niej dzwoniłeś, żeby dostać przepis? – drażnił się Tony, stając za nim i klepiąc go w tyłek.  
\- Nie molestuj mnie seksualnie, kiedy mówimy o mojej mamie.   
\- Jasne, księżniczko. Clincie na pewno nie masz udaru? Chcesz piwa?   
Barton wziął oferowaną mu butelkę i wypił połowę zawartości w kilku potężnych łykach.   
\- To takie brytyjskie! – wydusił w końcu.  
\- Hmmm, pewnie ma coś wspólnego z moim akcentem – mruknął Loki. – A jak robiłem ci skonsy nie narzekałeś.   
\- Skonsy nie są brytyjskie.   
\- Chyba ty.   
\- Twoja stara.   
\- Jak zawsze przykro mi, kiedy muszę przerwać wasze intelektualne konwersacje, ale coś się przypala – zauważył Tony, wskazując na kipiące jabłka.  
\- Więc to zamieszaj – Loki wywrócił oczyma.   
Stark ostrożnie chwycił długą drewnianą łyżkę i zaczął mieszać rozgotowane papierówki. Uznał, że coś mało wilgotne się zrobiły, więc dolał trochę swojego piwa do garnka. I jeszcze troszkę. I jeszcze ociupinkę. Aż zauważył, że butelka była pusta.  
Współlokatorzy wpatrywali się w niego bez słowa.   
\- To piwo korzenne! – zaczął się bronić. – Będzie pasować do jabłek.  
\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem – przyznał Clint – ale masz rację, Stark.   
\- Och – wzruszył się Loki. – Przez żołądek do penisa. Kombinuj tak dalej, kochanie, a może nasz ptaszek wybaczy ci, że wczoraj wypiłeś cały rum, który miał iść do wiśni.   
\- Co zrobiłeś?!  
Rozgorzała kłótnia równie gorąca, co palniki na kuchence, równie słodko-ostra, co chutney Lokiego, równie gwałtowna, co kipienie soku w garnkach. I trwała, aż rozlali wszystkie przetwory do słoików i poszli wziąć razem długi prysznic w możliwe jak najmniej ciepłej wodzie, i skończyła się, kiedy położyli się w wielkim łóżku w pokoju Starka, zajęci już czymś innym niż kłóceniem się.


End file.
